Confession
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Dick comes out to Wally and asks him out. The fallout does not go according to plan, and Wally has to ensure that Boy Wonder doesn't hate him. Done for an anon prompt. Rated for some language.


"Hey Wally, can I talk to you?"

"Well you're here already, so do I have a choice?" Wally smiled good naturedly back at his friend, who was standing awkwardly by the entrance.

Dick looked away from his friend. For once, he was thankful for the sunglasses; they prevented his eyes from betraying his nervousness. He forced himself to step forward into Wally's room. He laced his fingers behind his back, fiddling with his fingers anxiously.

"Just…promise you won't hate me, kay?"

"Dude, I could never hate you." Wally's smile disappeared, and he crawled to the edge of his bed, closer to his friend. "Is it really that bad? I mean, it's not like you killed someone or something like that, right?" He forced out a laugh, trying to diffuse the awkward tension.

Dick breathed slowly out of his nose, trying to calm himself, but he was too far gone. His muscles were tensed as if he was anticipating a fight, and he was bouncing on his feet, trying to stall. _Just get it over with_ he told himself.

"Robin? Dick?"

"I really like you!" he spat out quickly, as if trying to unblock his throat. "Would you go out with me?"

It was something out of Dick's worst dreams. Wally ogled Dick, somewhere between shock and confusion. In turn, Dick looked down, avoiding eye contact with the redhead. He felt like his heart was going to beat through his throat, and breathing became almost impossible in the tension. The two were stock still in Wally's room, trapped by their own awkward interaction.

"I—I'm sorry—"

"Shit, I knew it," Dick finally said. He couldn't stand being around Wally, not after what he had said. He knew he shouldn't have said anything nor done anything, but he went ahead and said it.

"Wait, Dick—"

"Don't lie to me! You hate me right now, I know it." _Oh God, I can't breathe_. He couldn't do anything, especially look at his friend. He screwed his eyes up, trying to stop the tears, and burst out of the room.

"Robin!" Wally called from his room. He jumped from the bed and darted to the door, but the Boy Wonder was gone. "Shit, I screwed that one up," he told himself. He ran down the hall towards Dick's room, calling for his friend. He didn't get a response, but he wasn't expecting one anyways.

He eventually reached his friend's room. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard absolutely no noise coming through. He tried entering the passcode anyways to double check. The door didn't budge, even though he _knew_ he entered the right passcode. It was always Dick's mother's birthday, and no matter how many times Wally broke in, he never changed it.

_Shit, I really fucked it up this time. Smooth move, West_. He stepped back and ran into the door, knowing it would budge. He hoped, though, that it was loud enough to let Dick know he was out there. "Dick! I know you're in there. Talk to me, dude." He continued ramming into the door, not managing to get through or force the door open. _Well, there's only one alternative_. "Fine, I don't need doors!" He backed up a few steps and ran full speed at the door, hoping he went fast enough and the doors weren't too thick.

* * *

The lights were painfully bright as Wally came to. A silhouette blocked most of the offending glare, but his head still hurt.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You phased through my door and passed out from blood loss." It was Dick, clutching a bloody T-shirt. "You're such an idiot sometimes I swear."

"Was that your T-shirt? I'm sorry."

"No biggie, it was a Flash T-shirt. The blood won't show."

"Ouch. Wait 'til Barry hears that one." The two laughed comfortably, and Wally managed to sit up. Dick had moved away from him slightly to throw the stained shirt into the hamper. He wasn't looking directly at Wally, but his glasses were off for once; Wally could see the tear tracks down his cheeks and his slightly red eyes.

"I never answered your question."

"I know the answer anyways."

"You still never let me answer."

"Fine." Dick sighed, turning to Wally. "Do you seriously want the honors of breaking my heart twice in one day?"

"No. But you're wrong." He crawled towards your friend. "I wasn't lying. Nothing you say or do could ever make me hate you."

"You are so corn."

"I'm serious." Wally closed the distance, pressing his forehead to his friend's forehead and smiling. "You're my best friend, and I trust you."

"Even at this distance."

"Especially at this distance."

"Cuz I really want to lean in and kiss you."

"I still won't hate you, but I'll never give you a piggyback ride ever again."

"Then I won't kiss you." Dick pulled away, fighting every last urge to kiss his friend. He might really like Wally—maybe even _love_ him—but one kiss wasn't worth losing the closeness he had. Besides, he'd seen couples, even married ones, on less friendly terms than the two of them were on; he could live with not being intimate.

"Bro hug?"

"Bro hug." Wally confirmed. The two went in for a hug, drinking in each other's warmth. Dick still felt the stirring in his heart…but if Wally was happy where they were, he was happy-ish too.

"Thanks for not hating me."

"Thanks for not making things awkward between us." They pulled away.

"Dude, if anybody made it awkward, it's you. Bro hugs are totally awkward," Dick said as he walked away on his knees.

"They are not! I was trying to be nice, but I guess bro hugs are awkward without the 'No homo,' and I didn't want to be offensive or anything—"

"Dude, I'm gay, not a pansy. If I can take dick jokes about my name and 'Boy Wonderful' jokes from the likes of the Joker, I'm pretty sure I can take a few gay jokes from my best friend. Besides, I'm usually the offensive one, so I guess this is your one-up on me."

Wally grinned widely. Dick was back to normal. No more crying or fragility involved. "So, we're cool?"

Dick stopped for a moment. "Yeah. Like ice."

* * *

I liked this prompt waaay too much...oh well, this was fun to write. Pleas review!


End file.
